A Chance Encounter on the Dance Floor
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mello briefly pondered the idea that getting wasted while lusting after a delectable redhead across the room was a bad idea; then he downed another shot of vodka. ONESHOT


A/N: This is soooo not as good as I wanted it to be. So, I'm sorry for any crappiness. This is for RiinaVenecara; HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I no own, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Mello slouched back in his seat, staring across the packed dance floor of the club. There was a redhead leaning against a wall, talking to a few people while sipping at some amber colored liquid. He donned stripes and goggles, which was weird, but hot _damn_ he was sexy.

Unfortunately, the redhead was surrounded by people, some coming and going, some staying with him; Mello didn't fancy the idea of strutting up to the redhead and practically engaging in foreplay in front of his friends. So Mello heaved a sigh and downed another shot of vodka, briefly pondering that it might not be a good idea to get wasted, as he tended to do stupid things then.

_One Hour Later_

Oh yeah, Mello was trashed. He knew that when he got up and sauntered onto the dance floor, beginning to grind against every attractive guy he saw; the amount of attractive men he saw was sadly low and it drew forth a displeased sigh.

He'd followed Red into the crowd, only to lose sight of him. But the mass of grinding bodies was ever shifting and Mello knew he'd eventually bump into Red.

And he did, but not under circumstances he liked. In fact, he was on the edge of the swaying crowd when he felt someone bump into him. He shrugged it off at first, but when the same person fell against him again, he turned around to see what the person wanted.

And he met Red.

He smirked happily and began dancing with the redhead, only to frown because the stripped boy wasn't dancing. His goggles were pushed up onto his forehead, revealing eyes that seemed to flash green in the epilepsy inducing lights. His hair was tangled and matted with sweat that was pouring down his face. And this worried Mello; Red shouldn't have been sweating that much. Mello began looking around for the people he'd been with, finding that none of them were there.

Then a tall, dark haired man walked up behind the goggled boy and grabbed his arm with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Ngh," the boy whined, pushing on the man's chest. Everything clicked together in Mello's head at once and he snarled, lunging forward and breaking the older man's grasp. Then he landed a punch to the man's nose and grabbed Red's wrist, gently dragging him from the club. When they'd emerged onto the street, Mello turned to the boy and tilted his head up, staring into the eyes he could now see were green. The boy's pupils were mere pinpricks and he was panting, gazing around like he didn't know what was happening.

"Hey," Mello called, trying to hold the boy's eyes. "Can you hear me? What's your name?" The boy groaned again as though he felt sick and then collapsed against Mello's chest. He was feverish and panting, seemingly unable to reply. So Mello sighed and slipped his arm around the boy's waist, supporting his weight and dragging him to the curb. He was grateful that Red didn't seem to be afraid of him like he had the dark haired man.

Mello hailed a cab and slid inside, mumbling his address as he situated Matt against him. The cabbie nodded and pulled away from the curb, glancing in the rearview mirror every few moments.

"Is your friend alright?" he eventually asked quietly, causing Mello to bite his lower lip.

"Someone spiked his drink. He'll be alright in the morning." The cabbie's eyes widened and he nodded, staying silent for the rest of the drive. The redhead (who Mello now noted was quite small and petite) had curled up against Mello and tucked his head against his shoulder. Mello handed the driver some cash with a quick order to keep the change as he picked Red up bridal style, walking into the lobby of his apartment building and sliding into the elevator.

"C'mon Red," he murmured in the boy's ear. "Stay with me a little longer Red." Mello's wish wasn't granted as the redhead passed out against him, lolling uselessly against his shoulder. Mello hefted him down the hallway to his apartment door, which he fumbled with until he managed to unlock it. Then he slung Red up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, sliding him onto the bed and removing his shoes.

Mello groaned, retiring himself to the couch for the night. All the while he wondered what the fuck he'd done, bringing Red home.

…

Mello slept quite deeply, even though he only slept for about three hours. When he did wake up, he felt as though he couldn't have gone back to sleep even though he wanted to and he drifted into the kitchen to make coffee. He made pancakes and sat at the table heavily, eating his breakfast sluggishly until shuffling footsteps sounded at the threshold.

Mello looked up to find Red standing there slouched over, shielding his eyes from the lights. His gaze fell on Mello and his eyes darkened in suspicion and something else Mello couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" a soft, melodic voice rasped. Mello blinked and gestured for the boy to sit down as he stood and fixed another cup of coffee.

"My name's Mello. What about you?" Green eyes flashed with distrust, but Red sat down and accepted the coffee.

"Matt. Why am I here?" Mello wet his lips hesitantly and sighed.

"You were on the dance floor and you kept running into me, and when I started dancing with you, you acted weird. Then some tall dude with dark hair grabbed you and you sort of made this noise like you were in pain. I figured he drugged you and your friends were all gone, so I brought you here."

At the mention of the dark haired male, Matt's eyes widened and he sighed heavily, muttering something that sounded like 'Jake' disdainfully. When Mello mentioned his friends though, those green eyes snapped up to him and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"My friends? You saw me with my friends, eh? Were you checking me out all night then?" Mello's mouth snapped shut with a 'click' and heat rose to his cheeks. Matt's lips turned up into a smirk and he stood up, sauntering over to Mello. "You were, then. Did you want to bring me home anyway? Under better circumstances, maybe?" Mello bit his lip and nodded, trying to will away the tightening in his loins. Matt noticed though and pressed his body flush to Mello's, sliding against him sensually.

"M-Matt," the blonde stammered, "what are you doing?" Matt began to press butterfly kisses against the blonde's neck, going from his jaw to his collarbone and back.

"Well," he murmured against the soft flesh, "I wanted you too. All night I was watching you, trying to get my friends to leave me alone so I could talk to you. And now I get my prize." Then he pulled away and stood a foot away from Mello, smirking at the blonde's whine. "I'm filthy," he said, drawing out the word sensually and suggestively. "I'm gonna have a shower. Care to join me?"

When Mello finally caught his breath, he moaned softly in anticipation and trotted off after Matt, shedding his shirt. When he entered the bathroom, he found the shower to be running and the room starting to fill with steam. He dropped his pants and went towards the shower, yelping when a cold pair of hands grabbed his hips and slammed him against the counter.

"H-Hey!" Mello protested, squirming. A soft but firm hand ran up his back before a finger traced down his spine. A soft coo met his ears.

"Calm down. You can top next time, promise." Mello's blood caught fire and he moved backwards towards the boy behind him, moaning softly again. Matt chuckled and slipped a single finger through the tight ring of muscles, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. A second digit quickly joined and Mello bucked back, encouraging the redhead.

Matt moaned and pulled his fingers out, pushing against the puckered entrance lightly with the tip of his cock. Then he licked his lips and slammed forward, sending the blonde's hips crashing against the countertop. Mello screamed at the sensation of the thick rod filling him completely mixing with the sharp pain of his hipbones being jammed into the corner. When the earth shattering scream ended, he fell limp against the countertop.

"Move," he groaned, spreading his legs wider and wriggling his hips. Matt let his head fall back and moaned low in his chest, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. He repeated the motion again and again until Mello screamed in agitation and reached between his legs, stroking his own cock in harsh tugs. The redhead leaned down and watched the movements with rapt attention. His movements became quicker and harder as he fisted his hand in Mello's hair, pulling his head back and attacking his neck.

Mello's knees began to shake as he got closer to completion and his hand left his throbbing length, clawing uselessly at the countertop. A long, slow lick to the side of his neck sent him tumbling over the edge and he came all over the cabinet doors. The passage around Matt's cock tightened and he growled, biting down on Mello's throat as he released, pushing his hips forward a couple of more times as he rode out the pleasure.

"So… when is next time?" Mello panted as he stood straight, turning the shower off and looking at Matt. The redhead was leaning against the counter, head bowed and chest heaving as he caught his breath. Then he turned a sly glance on Mello and strode to the bedroom with a beckoning gesture. Mello followed and grabbed the boy's wrist, determined not to let Matt be dominate this time. He gave a harsh shove and sent Matt flying backwards onto the bed, splayed out on his back. Mello stood over him, raking his eyes down the redhead's lean torso and stirring cock appreciatively. Matt's eyes widened and he squirmed under the scrutinizing gaze.

Then Mello lunged onto the bed and crushed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into the moist cavern and grinding their growing erections together. Matt moaned and wrapped his arms around Mello, flipping them and pulling Mello to sit up. Then he slid down, placing open mouthed kisses all the way down the blonde's torso before taking Mello's growing erection into his mouth. Mello moaned and tangled his fingers in the blood red locks, pushing and tugging gently and urging Matt on.

The redhead removed his mouth from around the blonde's organ and sucked on two of his fingers. Mello groaned in annoyance and watched the lewd act with wide eyes, humming his approval when Matt sucked the erection back into his mouth. Then he moved his hands and grasped the sheets when Matt dragged his knees under himself and pushed his hips into the air, plunging two fingers into his entrance at once.

"You slut," Mello rasped, biting his lip when Matt moaned at the words and his own actions. Mello leaned over, shoving Matt's head lower and grabbing his wrist, putting more force behind the movements. Matt choked and pulled away, gasping and moving back against his own fingers.

"Mello," he whined, looking up at the blonde through his damp bangs. "It's not enough… More please!" Mello smirked at the sound of the begging tone and moved his hand away.

"You want more, huh? Then get up here and ride me." Matt flushed at the comment and scrambled up into Mello's lap, straddling the blonde before impaling himself. Mello growled and gripped the lithe hips above his while Matt threw his head back and screamed.

"Oh God," he cried, shifting his hips in a circular motion and grinding the tip of Mello's length against his prostate. The sensation shot through his spine and made him shudder almost violently.

Mello looked up at the enticing redhead and gripped a handful of his thick hair, yanking his head back. The pale, exposed throat was licked, sucked and bitten by Mello's eager teeth. Then the blonde raised and hand and brought it down on Matt's backside, smirking at the surprised yelp released and the reddening of the skin beneath his hands.

"Move," he snarled in the redhead's ear, biting down on his shoulder and bucking his hips up. Matt moaned and nodded, looping his arms around Mello's neck and lifting himself slowly before sinking back down. Every movement of his hips made his breath come in ragged pants. Mello pushed his own hips up to meet each thrust, setting a demanding pace. Matt screamed against Mello's throat, clinging to him desperately and bouncing his hips eagerly. "You like that huh?" Mello panted against his cheek, dragging his tongue along the shell of his ear. "You like being taken like this?"

Matt's head lolled back and he screamed hoarsely. "Yes…" he hissed, bouncing faster. Mello grabbed one of the redhead's hands and slid it down their torsos, forcing him to grip his own cock.

"Go ahead, little slut," he growled. "Get yourself off."

"Oh… Ooooh, Mello!" the redhead cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he came hard, vision bleeding white and fading to black. The blonde grunted and ran his nails down the pale expanse of flesh before him, drawing blood as he exploded deep within the tight passage wrapped around him.

When they came down from the high, they found themselves horizontal. Matt was draped across Mello's chest, eyelids fluttering and breathing deeply. Mello was running his fingers through the crimson locks that were splayed across his own chest. It was a few comfortable moments before Mello felt like breaking the silence.

"I'm so fucking glad I brought you home."


End file.
